Season 2015 News
These are news supporting the second season, 2015, on Matt's channel. If you have any speculated theories, discussions or rumors you'd like to speculate about, please submit in the comments below! 15x01: Five Nights at Freddy's Teaser * Rumor was actually that Matt was filming for a fan made game, although this was short lived. The teaser however can have potential fan game development, in an order to sort of improve the modelling technique. *The teaser trailer's version of "this thing in the image" has a way too different appearance, shading, light, brightness and more than the original animatronics one. Release News *The new video sketch, entitled "Front Flip Fail 4" will serve as the fourth front flip fail in the "Front Flip Fail" series. It is scheduled for initial release on August 28th, 2015. *A video entitled "All Your Questions Answered!" will air September 7th, 2015. *"Oh My Child, Why? // Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - Part 1" is the assumed title of Matt's first video gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It will air alongside the DLC on October 31st, 2015. *Matt will upload more than 100 videos as of October 4th, 2015, which is the first anniversary of his channel. *"Thankyou, and have a Merry Christmas!" is the title of Matt's upcoming Christmas Day video. *"Oh God... This Sucks" is the title of Matt's upcoming October sketch. *"November Jitters" is the title for Matt's first November video. It uses the word "jitters" meaning "panicked and scared". Episode Titles *Episode 1 (January 5th, 2015) will be titled Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Teaser. *Episode 2 (January 24th, 2015) will be titled Happy Wheels: Crazy Edition. *Episode 3 (February 12th, 2015) will be titled 5 Things you didn't know about Five Nights at Freddy's. *Episode 4 (February 21st, 2015) will be titled Ready For Freddy? | Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - END. *Episode 5 (February 23rd, 2015) will be titled Minecraft - Episode 001 - The Adventure Begins! *Episode 6 (March 4th, 2015) will be titled 2spooky4me | Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Part 1. *Episode 7 (March 14th, 2015) will be titled Intense Jumpscares! | Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Part 2. *Episode 8 (March 28th, 2015) will be titled Top 5 Mysteries - Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Episode 9 (March 29th, 2015) will be titled Cat Bounce: Full of Catness Edition. *Episode 10 (April 4th, 2015) will be titled 36 Days Without Sex - SPONGEBOB AND FNAF MIX!!! *Episode 11 (April 4th, 2015) will be titled Spongebob Sings It's Time To Die (FNAF3 SONG) *Episode 12 (April 5th, 2015) will be titled SPONGEBOB: Weegee Stays at a Hotel FNAF MIX *Episode 13 (April 6th, 2015) will be titled Happy Easter! *Episode 14 (April 19th, 2015) will be titled WTF AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE? *Episode 15 (May 2nd, 2015) will be titled A MESSAGE... TO YOUTUBE COPYCATS. *Episode 16 (June 18th, 2015) will be titled Front Flip FAIL 3. *Episode 17 (July 1st, 2015) will be titled I BROKE THE GAME (Happy Wheels - Episode 7) *Episode 18 (July 1st, 2015) will be titled EATEN BY MY OWN MEME? *Episode 19 (July 22nd, 2015) will be titled 10 QUESTIONS. *Episode 20 (July 22nd, 2015) will be titled Going On Holiday. *Episode 21 (July 24th, 2015) will be titled 10 More Questions. *Episode 22 (August 18th, 2015) will be titled Awakening of the Bros. *Episode 23 (August 31st, 2015) will be titled "Where were you this whole time, Matt?". *Episode 24 (August 31st, 2015) will be titled "The End of Summer: NOT REALLY!". *Episode 25 (September 1st, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #1: I'm Back!!" *Episode 26 (September 2nd, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #2: Awkward Moments...". *Episode 27 (September 3rd, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #3: School: Coming Back!". *Episode 28 (September 4th, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #4: "Little Help"...". *Episode 29 (September 5th, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #5: Mistake = You". *Episode 30 (September 6th, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #6: School: 3 Days from now on". *Episode 31 (September 7th, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #7: The "Canon" Ending...". *Episode 32 (September 8th, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #8: In 1 Day". *Episode 33 (September 9th, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #9: This Sucks...". *Episode 34 (September 10th, 2015) will be titled "Summer Vlog #10: ENDGAME! (END)". *Episode 35 (September 11th, 2015) will be titled "Call of Duty 2: MW - Part I". *Episode 36 (September 11th, 2015) will be titled "You're an idiot when...". *Episode 37 (September 12th, 2015) will be titled "Oh... My... God". *Episode 38 (September 12th, 2015) will be titled "Call of Duty 2: MW - Part II: AWESOME!". *Episode 39 (September 13th, 2015) will be titled " The "Reference" Announcement!". *Episode 40 (September 14th, 2015) will be titled "World's Greatest Couple". Others *Filming began on January 4th, 2015.